


The Secret They Each Kept, But Didn't Share

by AvatarMN



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bedrooms, Blended family, Body Language, Casual Sex, Clumsiness, Cock Tease, Come Swallowing, Consensual Somnophilia, Consent Play, Conspiracy, Dubious Ethics, Exhibitionism, Family Secrets, Fanfiction, Fantasy Fulfillment, First Time, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, Horny Teenagers, Illustrated, Implied Consent, Incest, Incest Play, Leaning on the Fourth Wall, Lust, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Milk, Nonverbal Communication, Nudity, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Roleplay - Somnophilia, Scheming, Secret Admirer, Secret Relationship, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Room, Showing Off, Shyness, Sibling Incest, Silence Kink, Smut, Sneaking Around, Somnophilia, Step-Brothers, Strategy & Tactics, Subterfuge, Teenagers, Temptation, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup has a new stepbrother.  Jack is so good-looking, and popular, and a little arrogant, and always in the way.  But Hiccup could definitely get used to him real quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret They Each Kept, But Didn't Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loti_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loti_miko/gifts).



> Written to loti_miko/Lebestiole's prompt, on Tumblr.
> 
> Beta by [FishEyenoMiko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fisheyenomiko)
> 
> Illustration by [Thatendyperson](http://thatendyperson.tumblr.com) added on 2014-02-29.

Hiccup stood at the open door to the refrigerator, drinking milk directly from the container. He paused for a breath, and decided he'd pour a tumbler full and take a packet of cookies back to his room for snacking on as he did his homework.

As Hiccup hurriedly pivoted around the refrigerator door, he crashed directly into his new stepbrother.

Milk sloshed out of the half-gallon plastic jug as it was squeezed between their bodies, splashing Hiccup's shirt, and he lost his grip. It hit the floor with a loud thud, and Hiccup dropped to his knees to turn it upright and stop the milk flowing onto the kitchen floor. 

He set the jug right and grabbed the fluffy bathroom towel conveniently lying on the floor. _Wait- What was a towel doing here?_ Hiccup thought, pausing as he swiped it through the puddle of milk. Jack's bare toes flexed and curled in the pool of white liquid as he shifted his weight to his heels, and then back to the balls of his feet.

"Smooth move, genius," Jack chuckled, in that oddly-deep-for-a-15-year-old voice of his. Hiccup was the same age, and he still had a nasal squeak.

 _Bare feet,_ Hiccup thought. _Bare calves, bare thighs, bare-_ "NuOH MY GOD!" Hiccup stammered as his found himself eye level with Jack's naked groin. He shot to his feet and turned his forearm across his eyes, because his hands were covered with milk. "Jesus, Jack! Why are you naked?"

"Just got out of the shower," Jack answered casually. Hiccup looked over his arm and focused on Jack's face. His stepbrother had a slight smirk, but was cool as always.

"And so, _naturally_ , you came to the _kitchen_ ," Hiccup hissed, " _Naked!_ "

"It's where the phone charging station is," Jack explained, turning and splashing through the puddle on the way to the counter. "And I wasn't naked until you knocked my towel off." Jack picked up his phone and Hiccup stared at the pert mounds of the other teenager's ass while he faced away.

Jack turned and leaned against the counter, eyes fixed on his phone while he flicked through his messages. Hiccup took the opportunity to stare at his stepbrother's milk-coated torso, flowing down his body and dripping off the tip of his penis. Hiccup gulped. It was circumcised, like most American boys. Hiccup had been born in Norway, and moved here when his father had married Jack's mother a few months ago.

Hiccup cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from Jack's body before his stepbrother looked up from his phone and caught him staring. Hiccup crouched down.

"I'm sorry about that," Hiccup mumbled, fetching the towel and holding it out to Jack. The bleached blond scoffed and stepped toward Hiccup, but instead of taking the soiled towel he closed his hand around Hiccup's fist, and pushed it into Hiccup's damp shirt, stepping much too close in the process.

"Keep it, I think you need it more," Jack murmured. "There's milk everywhere. You've got some on your-" he said, cupping Hiccup's jaw with his hand and brushing his thumb over Hiccup's lip. Hiccup's freckled cheeks flushed, and he licked his lips and brushed his mouth and chin with the back of his hand when Jack stepped away.

"I'll get back in the shower first, I'm going out," Jack announced. He arched an eyebrow and smiled, rather wickedly. "Jeez, Hiccup. It's like you've never seen a dick before," and he turned and sauntered out of the room, leaving milky footprints on the tile.

  


* * *

  


Hiccup's study time was ruined. Concentration proved impossible, even after Jack went out for the evening. Hiccup sat at his desk in their shared bedroom, staring at a blinking cursor instead of writing his assignment. The internet was his accomplice in procrastination and lust relief, and he jacked off reading porn twice before he finally gave up and decided to go to bed.

Hiccup stripped off and put on the shorts he wore to sleep in. But when he sat on the edge of his bed, he got an idea straight out of the smutty fan-fiction he liked to read. He took his shorts back off and nudged them under the bed with his toe. He lay on his twin mattress and turned the lamp on low, pausing to look at Jack's bed on the other side of the nightstand, still made. Hiccup lay back on his pillow, and arranged his blanket over his legs, leaving his privates exposed.

"Man, I've got to be crazy," he muttered to himself, and closed his eyes.

  


* * *

  


Hiccup had just began to doze off when he heard Jack coming home. He wasn't very quiet, as usual, as he went to the bathroom. Hiccup lay still and sweated, listening to his stepbrother pee. He kept his eyes closed as he heard Jack open the door to their bedroom. Hiccup realized he was squeezing his eyes shut and he relaxed them, swallowing softly.

He heard Jack close the door, and the soft sounds of him getting undressed for bed. He heard the springs squeak as Jack sat on the edge of his bed. And then he was quiet for too long. Hiccup didn't hear Jack lie down, and didn't hear the click of the lamp and see the soft glow filtering through his eyelids go out. It was quiet enough that the could hear Jack's breathing, and the other boy sat still on the edge of his bed for what must have been a few minutes. Hiccup began to become erect, imagining the other boy staring at his exposed body. Then suddenly, Jack whispered.

"Hiccup," Jack breathed. "Are you awake?" he continued. He waited a minute, then Hiccup heard the squeak as Jack stood, and after a few moments, his blanket brushed his hard cock as Jack carefully started to draw it over Hiccup's body. "Hiccup?" Jack said, in a louder voice. "Can you hear me?"

Hiccup sighed, but still pretended to be asleep. Then the blanket reversed, and he was exposed again. Hiccup's heart started to pound, and he felt Jack's fingers graze over his dick. His stepbrother's hand curled gently around the shaft, and he began to very slowly, achingly slowly, push Hiccup's foreskin up over the head of his cock, and then back down again.

"Hiccup?" Jack whispered once more. Hiccup allowed himself to sigh, and slightly shift his hips. Jack's hand jerked away. But after a minute, it returned.

Soon it was Jack's lips on Hiccup's dick, and his tongue tickling a wet trail along the underside of his shaft. It took all of Hiccup's willpower to keep still and not look, as Jack lifted his cock off of his belly and it slipped fully into his warm mouth. Jack began to bob his head, sucking Hiccup's rigid member, playing his lips along the length and teasing it with his tongue.

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/lnu8Dmf.png)

  


Blood pounded in Hiccup's ears, and sweat beaded on his forehead as waves of ecstasy spread from his middle. His breathing quickened and his belly heaved with involuntary short breaths, and his fingernails clawed at the sheets while he came in his stepbrother's mouth.

Jack swallowed every drop and squeezed his lips around Hiccup's diminishing shaft, wiping away the cum and saliva and leaving Hiccup's moist dick laying against his pubic hair. Then Jack got up, pulled the covers over Hiccup's nakedness, turned out the light, and got into his own bed.

Hiccup was pretty sure that Jack was asleep before he was.

  


* * *

  


Hiccup was awake in the morning before Jack was, too. But once again, he pretended to be asleep. He heard Jack wake, the other boy groaning as he stretched. Then the squeak of him sitting on the edge of his bed. But once again, Jack just sat there quietly for a few minutes. Hiccup had turned his back to his stepbrother during the night, and the covers were still over him. 

But rather than get up and go to the bathroom, Hiccup heard Jack lie down again. After some moments, Hiccup casually turned and opened one eye, to see his stepbrother lying there, as exposed as Hiccup had been the night before.

Oh. So _this_ was how they were going to play it. 

Hiccup swallowed and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He waited for Jack to open his eyes, and when the other boy didn't, he approached his stepbrother's bed and stood over him. Admiring the boy's body. It was more toned than his, less skinny. 

Hiccup touched Jack's cock, getting no response. He went through the same motions as Jack had gone through the night before, and Jack played Hiccup's previous role perfectly. Hiccup pulled on the other boy's cock for awhile, then sucked it and swallowed his seed. Hiccup had never done this before, never had it done to him until a few hours ago either. He wondered if Jack had been as inexperienced, as he rolled the sharp flavor of his stepbrother's emission over his tongue and he pulled on his shorts.

Hiccup padded barefoot into the bathroom and pissed, his knees shaking a little. He washed his hands and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Did he look like a cocksucker? Like a... like a boy who'd just committed incest? He didn't know what that looked like. And did it count when Jack was his _step_ brother, and they'd only met last summer?

Hiccup brushed his teeth, and returned to their bedroom to find Jack fully dressed, doing the last buttons on his shirt.

"Good morning," Jack said, meeting Hiccup's eyes briefly. Then he passed by his stepbrother and went into the bathroom.

And that was how it went for the next three years, until they moved out and went to separate universities. They both began to sleep nude, and as the mood struck them, one would silently offer his naked body during the night, or early morning. The boy would lie still and pretend to be asleep while his cock was sucked.

They never spoke of it. Never acknowledged the sexual affair in any way. It was a secret they each kept, but didn't share.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't keep it a secret. Give me your feedback. Comments and kudos make my knees shake a little.
> 
> Again, illustration by [Thatendyperson](http://thatendyperson.tumblr.com).


End file.
